Brotherly Love: Thor and Loki
by mys0uly0urbeats
Summary: Meanwhile in Asgard... -random short -


Meanwhile in Asgard...

"BROTHER?" Thor said as he calls for his brother.

Loki continued to ignore him and walks away.

"WAIT!" Thor yelled upon him.

He runs after Loki. He really hated when he walked away. He really did and it hurt.

"Why do you do this to me,brother?" Thor said softly.

Loki keeps walking anyway after he heard that.

"Loki, are you alright?" said Thor as he quickly turns him around.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

" ...But..B-But.." Thor couldn't get it out and started giving Loki the look of a sad Midgardian puppy.

Loki just rolls eyes and walks away. Thor suddenly grabs him and lifts him over his shoulder.

"We're talking things out. This comes to an end TODAY." said Thor as he took his brother.

"No! Put me down Thor! ." Loki said demandingly.

Thor tosses Loki in his room and locks the door behind them.

"Tell me WHY."

"No. Leave me be!"

"WHY? WHY DO YOU REFUSE TO TALK TO ME?" Thor yelled again.

Loki: Do you understand what "Leave me alone." means? I don't want to talk right now.

"...So you did forget..." said Thor tearing up.

"Come again?" questioned Loki.

Thor: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME.I wanted to spend time with you. On my birthday. That was it. THAT WAS THE ONLY THING I ASKED FOR.

Loki paused for a moment. He knew it was Thor's birthday,but didn't knew all that.

Loki: I know and I'm sorry.

Thor sits in the corner of his room,sulking.

"Now?" sighed Loki.

Thor hugs both of his legs.

"Stop your sulking,Thor."

"Then stop yours." Thor said back.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be happy. That's it."

"How could that be possible?" questioned Loki.

"I wish I never existed. Then maybe dad would have paid more attention to you. And then you'd be happy." Thor sulks some more then pulls his red cape over his head.

Loki was just silent.

"Your childhood was fucked up and I know it was. And it was because of me. And now I struggle with seeing you try to prove whatever you're trying to prove or redeem yourself or whatever and I just want to tell you that you don't need to. I love you. That's all I want for my birthday. Just be happy,okay Loki?"

" Okay Thor. I'll try. For you. Since I love you too."

Thor pulls the cape off of his head and looks at him all teary eyed.

"Do you really?..." questioned Thor.

"Yes."

"Sit with me?"

"Fine."

Loki sits with him. Thor hugs Loki making Loki feel awkward. He sniffles and Loki pats his back. Thor pulls him onto his lap like he's a Teddy bear. Smiling wide.

"Thor..."

"Yes?" Thor answered imagining all butterflies and rainbows.

"This is weird..."

Thor: ...*let's go*...Well I wouldn't feel the need to smother you if you hadn't walked away from me every time I tried to talk to you...

Loki: Ehh .

"Whatever" Thor said quietly. "I guess we'll never really be a family."

Loki: ...

"I'm gonna...cake and all." Thor said as he stood up.

Thor walks out and heads towards fridge to eat his feelings.

'Wait!" Loki yelled upon him.

He runs towards Thor and hugs him with food his mouth. Thor hugs back

"Don't ever say that."

"...But.." Thor had a mouth full of cake food then swallows it. "We've been faced with challenges on opposites sides of the spectrum,but I've felt pain just as intense. It's just..It comes out differently than yours does. Why do think I act like a dumbass and just try to save everyone."

Loki just listens.

"I just gotta make everyone happy. I don't have time to be sad,people expect more from me."

Loki: I know.

Thor continued: "I AM sad though. Believe me..the attention is not better than the loneliness..Now I always feel like people are watching what I do. I have to be perfect,I have to be the great Thor or whatever. I have to make father happy blah blah. I'm surprised I haven't gone insane yet."

Loki: ...I see now.

"I feel like I don't have the right to complain though...I didn't save you,I didn't make you happy.."

He hugs Loki tighter.

Thor: I've failed you.

Loki hugs back.

"Do you want some cake?" Thor said with a brink of tears

"Yes." Loki smiled.

Thor cuts him a slice and eats cake with him.

Loki: This is good :o

Thor: Cake is always good,brother.

Loki: Hmm..

Thor puts frosting on Loki's face and laughs. Loki puts frosting on Thor's nose.

Loki: Ha!

Thor cakes him in the face. " :D I love you Loki xD"

Loki cakes back 'I love you too Thor xD"

Thor: Hm..

Thor gets a spoon and eats off his own face.

Thor: Taste like face.

Loki: Your face.

Thor: My face indeed. Ew,there's beard in it :C.

Loki: Ehehehehe.

Thor goes to sink and washes face like he's in some Proactive commercial.

Loki continues eating then suddenly Thor throws the rest of cake at him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE GROUND. I THREW THE REST OF THE CAKE.,TOO!"

"Hey!" Loki throws back.

Thor slips on cake that's on the floor.

"Cake, you hurt me so."

"Eheheheheh" Loki laughs creepily.

"Don't laugh :c"

Thor grabs the closest thing to him which happens to be a bag of flour. He throws flour at him in handfuls.

Thor: D: FOR NARNIA...

Loki was covered in flour, then he wipes eyes.

Thor looks at him and smiles innocently.

Loki: I'm going to get you back.

Thor: :OO . Prove it. Do it,you won't :D.

Loki starts throwing stuff.

Thor: AH. .*crawls away* MY HAIR.

Loki: COME HERE.

Thor: BABY DON'T HURT ME NO MORE,BAHBUMBADADABUMBAHBAHBUM.

Loki: Hmm..I have better hair.

Thor: *looks at him* LIES. *throws Nair at him* WHY DO WE EVEN...

"WHAT THE?" questioned Loki about the Nair.

Thor: ...Loki..Loki..why do we have Nair? Loki what do you do when you're . Loki why XD.

Loki: Hmm..:0

Thor throws shampoo at him. Loki catches it and squirts it on him.

''AWH WHY?" Thor says as he throws makeup and paints. "Brotha,where do we live that we have these things."

The had Midgardian products they didn't e even know about.

Loki: Makeup?

Thor: OOO GIRL xD Who's stuff is this?

Loki: Girls are here?

Thor shrugs and throws rubber duck.

Loki: REALLY. A RUBBER MIDGARDIAN DUCK.

Thor: THAT WAS MINE :D

Loki squirts more shampoo until empty.

Thor: I feel...CLEAN.

Loki: Thor, you are not a child!

Thor: Shushhhh *throws laxatives* EAT IT EAT IT EAT IT ENJOY IT LOVE IT. EMBRACE IT.

Loki: NYAAA

Thor gets up and runs,finds glitter and glue."I WILL GLITTER YOU."

Loki: NO :0

Thor glitters and glues,. "THIS IS ALSO MINE D:"

Loki: Glitter? What the bloody?

Thor: HA *sequins*

Loki: I'm all sticky! .

Thor: I like shiny stuff. That's. What. .

Loki: Who?

Thor: It's a Midgard thing.

Loki: Oh yeah?

Thor: Yep.*throws a frog*

Loki: NYA *ducks*

Thor: I like Midgard's animals.

Thor suddenly rips off his clothes.

Loki: Oh really?

Thor: Yes. I AM NAMED THOR ODINSON.

Loki: I KNOW.

Thor: LOOK AT ME IN ALL OF MY NAKED GLORY.

Loki: SERIOUSLY.-covers eyes-

Thor: YOU CANNOT DENY MY GLORY.

Loki: -turns around- Put your clothes back on.

Thor: Fine.-puts pants back on- There.

Loki:-turns to him- Good thing that's over.

Thor: -walks to Loki-

Loki: Why are you looking at me like that?

Thor: Come here brother. Give us a kiss.

Loki: NO :0. -runs away-

Thor: -runs after- I LOOOVE YOOUUU BROTHAAAA.


End file.
